Brothers Together, Brothers Forever
by Princess Skye Jewel
Summary: Finn always thought he was the only human left. It was only because his canine family never told him of his parents. That was what he thought. But he never knew 'The Boy in Ice' was his own brother.


**Brothers Together, Brothers Forever**

**THRID time I'm gonna upload this. This better be good. I tried my best to make this cannon, so there's a time between Finn's life and the Mushroom War, so I got that covered. Enjoy!**

The land was bare, with only weeds covering the sight. A certain hand snatched a torn robe. Who was it? It was Death, a very frightening being no one knew where and why he existed. But one thing for sure: he was born to destroy.

Some said he was the half-brother of the Lich. But, others say the two will fight it out. But no matter what theory, the future ramble in the world would start.

No one was really sure why the Mushroom War happened. Some said because 'Heat Signature' was a movie signalizing doomsday. Some said it was because of atomic weapons. Some also said it was because Death and the Lich were fighting over the Bad Throne and blew up Earth. No one knew how or why the tragedy happened, but some survivors were able to produce children. But they were far-flung from each other. This resulted to inbreeding, or marriage between siblings. A certain child of a survivor, Franz Mertens, son of William and Elena Mertens, ventured far from his home in California to find an unrelated wife somewhere. The only place where he arrived was Florida, which was far enough, due to the harsh conditions then.

A fair maiden lived with her family there. Her name was coincidental with Franz's; her name was Francine—Susanna Francine. She was of the Smith Clan. Her father Lt. George Smith never once let her marry her brother Quinn or let her sister Patty be married to any relative. Her mother Eleanor had a caravan of mutants for Quinn to find a wife in another country. After 5 years of navigating, Quinn got married to a Canadian girl known as Missy.

One morning, Francine drying her clothes when Franz arrived. He helped her with the rest of the clothes and became instant friends.

He then took her to her home, where her father had surprisingly gasped "Now, now, now, do not tell me this man had anything to do with you!" "There's nothing to worry about, sir, I just saw her all alone after a bunch of mutants left" Franz assured. "Ah, her slaves—very distracted, I see. Well, human slaves are a scarce source. But, young man, I have not seen any boy other than my son lurking around the post-apocalyptic Florida!" Lt. Smith replied. "I'm from California, and I had been looking for any other humans here" Franz answered. Of course, this was a little white lie. He was looking for a _wife, _and he could have thought of Francine as a great wife by know. But he didn't. He can't just grab any human girl in his sight. His mind suddenly returned when Quinn introduced himself with Missy and Patty. The two men became friends, but Quinn had to go to Canada.

When it turned dark, at a time when Quinn has now departed to his wife's home in Canada, Franz greeted goodbye saying "Thank you, sir, for helping me out, I must go home and…" But George had cut him off asking "You're going to go home in this dangerous place at a dangerous time? Stay here for as long as you want!"

The days passed swiftly, and Franz was having a liking for Francine. He remembered why he even arrived here in the first place. One Valentine's Day, he asked Francine's family if they can be married, and sure enough, they allowed them.

They returned to California weeks later, but settled in some other place. There, they had Finn. But after he was less than 1 year old, a group of tornadoes had twisted through the land. The family fled all over their home. They had already been sailing for months in an old ship patched up with scrap. They arrived somewhere near Libya. The minute the heat penetrated their skin they knew they have hit the Sahara. "Wow…so we reached more than where we planned to go!" Franz exclaimed. They were going to evacuate to a cold country in Europe—probably Norway or Sweden. "We can't survive here. Finn can't survive here! Our future child can't! This place is filled to the border with mutant terrorists! Tomorrow we move!" Franz urged. And they moved from that place the following day. They arrived in what is now called Ooo. But, Finn got lost and was adopted by Jake's family. Franz and Susanna, meanwhile, moved to the Ice Kingdom. Finn was lost when he wasn't a year old, and his brother was born two years later.


End file.
